Forsaken
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Namine never met her father. All she knows that her mother Larxene had a one night stand with him. Once she gets too know him, she finds out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Namine's POV**

"That's a perfect picture!" My mother smiled as the picture loaded on the camera. I glared at the screen and I smiled at the picture.

My mother and I took a selfie together, we do that once a month sometimes a year. She'd send the picture to my father.

I've never met my father, isn't it sad? My mom told me about him, not much. I have no idea what he looks like. All I know is, my mom had a one night stand with him and she got pregnant. When I was born, he left us.

"What's my father's name?"

My mom sighed and she blinked her green eyes at me. "Marluxia."

"What does he look like?"

"He has brown hair and blue eyes."

I have my father's eyes, and I got my blond hair from my mom. "Will I ever meet him?"

"God Namine, stop asking questions about him! I don't want to remember him," she said as she walked in the kitchen. "Why don't you go hang out with Kairi."

Kairi was like a sister to me. We've been friends since 4th grade, she'd sleep over here a lot and I'd go over to her house a lot. Sometimes I wonder if we're related, 'cause she looks almost like me.

My mom got out a cutting board and some carrots. I walked in and I sighed. "I'm sorry for asking questions about dad."

"See if Kairi can come over." She seemed still annoyed by me. I walked out of the kitchen and I plopped on the couch; reaching for my cell phone in my pocket.

Namine: Come over

Kairi: On my way

I smiled and I put my phone back in my pocket. I sat there in silence, until the phone rang in the kitchen.

"Hello," my mom said in a cheerful voice as if she knew who's calling her.

"Of course I will!" She said with excitement.

I heard the phone click back in the phone charger, she rushed into the living. "Namine!"

I turned my head to face her, she was hearing a smile on her face and her eyes were full of excitement as if she's going to see her favorite band preforming.

"I got a date!"

I raised a brow. "With who?"

"Axel, my coworker. "

He's been over a few times, he's nice, I don't really like him. "That's cool. When are you leaving? "

Suddenly the door opened. "I'm home!" Kairi said with a smile as she walked in the house and she closed the door behind her.

"How's my second daughter?" My mom said as she gave her a hug.

"I'm great," she replied the hug.

As they pulled away my mom looked at me. "I'm leaving tonight, Kairi can stay the night. I'll notify her parents." She turned on her heels and walked back in the kitchen.

Kairi walked over to me. "Your mom is leaving? "

"Yeah, she's got a date with Axel."

"Sweet! It'll be just us!"

My mom walked back in the living room. "Girls, I want you to be on your best behavior, no parties, no boys or friends over. If I see something out of place in this house, you're both in trouble. Got it?"

We both nodded.

A smile grew on her pink lips. "Good. Now I'm going to start dinner." She walked off.

Kairi and I headed upstairs into my room. Kairi looked at my baby blue walls, which were covered in drawings. I hang a new picture up everyday.

"You're walls are going to be covered with your drawings," she said as she sat on my bed next to me.

"What should we do tonight?" I asked her.

"Hmm, we could stay up all night and watch movies."

"Sure," I said.

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" My mom yelled.

We both raced downstairs, as he entered the living room, my mom was getting ready to go. She wore a black knee high strapless dress with black high heels and her blonde hair in a bun. "I'll see you girls later." She threw on a black jacket and she left the house. We are now alone.

We walked in the kitchen to have our dinner. Tonight is going to be fun.


	2. Sleep Over

After dinner was over, we did the dishes together. I washed and she dried.

"You're mom is a good cook," Kairi commented.

I smiled. "She gets it from her mother."

My phone suddenly started to vibrate in my pocket. I think Kairi got a text too. She put down her towel and fished out her phone.

"There's a party at Seifer's tonight."

I dropped the sponge and a cup into the hot bubbly water. Seifer was the popular kid in the whole school, I'm shocked that he's inviting us!

Kairi saw my reaction. "Let's go!"

I rinsed off my hands and I turned to face her, leaning up against the counter. "No! If my mom finds out, I'll be in big trouble."

"But Roxas is going to be there."

I hated it when she brings him up! She's making me go! I have a crush on him; he has beautiful deep blue ocean eyes. His hair spiked up in layers. "Okay, I'll go. I need to tell my mom."

I fished out my phone out of my pocket and I sent my mom a text.

Namine: Kai and I are going to a party tonight

Mom: No, you can't go

"My mom says no," I said with a sad smile.

"What?!" Kairi took her phone out of her pocket as if she's texting someone. I turned my back towards her, and I washed the cup that I dropped.

I finished the dishes in silence. I wiped down the counter tops, suddenly her phone vibrated.

"I text Seifer, that we can't go."

"And?"

"He said that he can pick us up, and bring us home at 9," Kairi said.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"What if he gets drunk and he forgets to bring us home?"

Kairi let out a long deep sigh. "You're right."

"We can have our own party," I suggested hoping she'd stop lecturing over Seifer's party.

"It won't be fun, if it's just us."

"I'm not risking getting into trouble by my mother," I said.

"Can we go in and say hi?" Kairi asked me, hoping I'd change my mind.

I sighed in annoyance. "No, we're not stepping foot in that damn party!"

"You don't need to get angry."

"Stop talking about the party!"

Suddenly a knock was at the door, it echoed without the house. No one usually comes over at night. I left the kitchen, I walked towards the door. I suddenly stop dead in my tracks. Wait, it could be Seifer. I spun around and I looked at Kairi. She looked back at me.

"Did okay him to pick us up?"

She didn't say a word, the knock got louder. As if they knew we were home. "Kairi, answer me!"

"I know you're in there!"

That's Seifer! "Kairi, I can't believe you!" I opened the door. Seifer was wearing a black tee shirt that had a skull on it and black jeans, and of course his favorite black hat, he likes to wear.

"Ready?" He asked with a smile.

I sighed and I looked down at my feet, then I looked up at him. "Sorry, we can't go. Kairi doesn't live here, she can't make the decisions here."

"You're going to miss out."

"I'm really sorry. I'm sure my mom would allow us to go, if it wasn't at night."

"It's fine. Maybe next week we guys can come over," he said with a smile.

His smile made me smile, it look away my anger. "Sounds good!"

"See ya." He walked off.

I closed the door gently. I walked in the living room, where Kairi was sitting on the couch. I set myself next to her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's okay, don't do it again."

"I won't. What do you feel like doing?"

"We could stay up and watch movies," I suggested.

"Yeah, we can do that. Pick whatever movie, I don't care what it is."

I did what she told me to do, it's going to be more funner than Seifer's party, even though I wanted to see Roxas. It's better to be safe here.


	3. What's Going On?

Kairi and I fell asleep on the couch the whole night. The door suddenly opened and footsteps walked on the wooden floor. It woke us up, we sat up to look who entered the house.

It was my mom; she took off her shoes and her jacket. Her hair was a mess and her dress was lop sided. She glared over at us. "Good morning girls."

"Morning," I said.

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap, I didn't sleep good over at Axel's," she said as she disappeared into the hall way.

"Don't tell me your mom slept with Axel," Kairi said.

"That's what she does best. She goes through lots of boyfriends and she sleeps with them all," I said as I hopped off the couch. "Want to go for a walk?"

Kairi hopped off the couch nodding. We slipped on our shoes and we headed out the door. It was so warm out in the atmosphere.

We walked down town, it wasn't too busy for a Sunday morning.

"It's so nice out!" Kairi said with a smile.

A guy with pink hair was walking in dictation, he kept glaring at us as if he knew us. I gave him a 'what' face. He looks just like me, we have the same chin and nose. Could he be my father?

He walked up to us and he stopped. "Are you Namine?"

I nodded. My mom told me he had brown hair. Did he dye it? Is he gay? What happened to him? "That's me."

"I'm you're father. My name is Marluixa."

I couldn't believe my own eyes. All these years I finally met my dad. Kair looked at me shocked. "What's going on? "

"Oh and this is Kairi, she's my best friend."

He smiled. We even have the same smile! "Nice to meet you. Should we see Larxene?"

"I guess."

We all walked back to my house. When my mother saw him standing in the living room she was furious. "What are you doing here?"

"I better get home," Kairi said as she left. It seems like she knew the conversation isn't going to go well.

"I happened to be in town, and I saw Namine walking."

"Get out!" My mom barked.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

"He doesn't belong in our life."

"It's not like that," he said.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?!" I yelled.

Mom and dad closed their mouths. "Well... you..."

"Spit it out mom!"

Hurt grew in my father's eyes. Something is up. "I forsaken you."

Suddenly sadness and hurt grew all over my body. Why would my dad abandon me? "Why?"

"I should go," my father walked out of the door.

"Mom, what is going on? Why did he abandon me?"

"Just go to your room." She sobbed her words.

Something is up. I went up to my room with questions on my mind. Why did he abandon me? I must know! Why is he here in town? Why did he bump into me? Maybe if I see him tomorrow I can get the answer I'm looking for.

**Thinking the next chapter will be the last one.**


End file.
